Truth or Dare:Mother Edition
by starmansupreme64
Summary: Please review! Don't forget to put in your truths/dares. Yuri and yaoi is allowed
1. Chapter 1

StarmanSupreme:Hello

*Ninten, Ness, Lucas and other Mother characters appear*

Ness:How did we get here?

StarmanSupreme:Magic.

Kumatora:Who hell are you?

StarmanSupreme:My name is StarmanSupreme but you can call me Supreme.

Ninten:Where are we?

Supreme:My house

Lucas:Um, Mr. Supreme why are we here?

Supreme:I'm girl and good question Lucas you're all here because I want to play truth or dare.

Everybody:NOOOOOOOOO

Supreme:Let the torture begin

Supreme:Readers if you're going dare a character don't make it overly perverted. Also yuri and yaoi even though I'm not a big fan of yaoi. Here are the characters you guys can pick on:

Ninten

Minnie

Mimmie

Lloyd

Ana

Teddy

Ness

Porky

Picky

Tracey

Paula

Jeff

Poo

Tony

Venus

Ness's Mom

Lucas

Kumatora

Duster

Boney

Claus

Flint

Hinawa

And Fassad

Supreme:Does forget to review.


	2. Yay! I got some reviews

Supreme: Finally some reviews

Everyone: Crap

Truths

Lloyd- Why are you so loveable, yet so not loveable?

Fassad- Do you have Pink Hair?

Kumatora- Have you ALWAYS had Pink Hair? If not, what was your natural hair color?

Dares

Flint- Arm wrestle Teddy

Ana & Paula: Kiss for three minutes

Supreme: Lloyd You're first, why are you so loveable, yet not so loveable.

Lloyd: Well I think I'm loveable because of my shyness and I think I'm not so loveable because I'm a weakling.

Supreme: You're not a weakling you just have low self esteem Lloyd. Fassad you're next do you have pink hair

Fassad: Yes, yes I do

Supreme: Can we see?

Fassad:*Sigh* Fine *takes off hat reveling long, wavy pink hair*

Everyone: Woah!

Ninten: So much volume

Paula: It's so wavy

Flint: It's enough to make a grown man cry

Ness: Can I touch it.

Fassad: No! Can I put on my hat on now.

Supreme: You may. Kumatora your turn has your hair always been pink, if not what was your original hair color.

Kumatora: It use to be dark brown but I dyed pink it because Lonia wouldn't stop annoying me about it. I hated it at first but it grew on me.

Supreme: I somehow knew you dyed it. Okay Flint it's your time to shine, your dare is to arm wrestle Teddy

*Flint and Teddy get into arm wrestling position*

Supreme: Wait don't start yet*goes into a room and comes back with a cassette, puts it in a cassette player and it starts playing Eye of the Tiger*

Everyone:*shake their heads slowly*

Kumatora: Really, Supreme you're going to do this to us

Supreme: What, it's a good song.

Kumatora: Whatever.

Supreme: Okay Flint Teddy are you guys ready?

Flint & Teddy: Yes

Supreme: Start

Lucas & Claus: GO DAD GO!

Hinawa: You can do it honey!

Ninten: Kill em' Ted

Ana: Yeah can do it Teddy

Lloyd: Woo go Teddy!

*30 minutes later*

Flint: Yeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh I did it! Wooooo!

Lucas: Way to go dad!

Claus: So how does it feel to lose Teddy?

Teddy: Wanna start a fight kid?

Claus: I can take you on any time any day.

Supreme:*Sprays Claus and Teddy with a spray bottle*

Claus: What the heck was that?

Supreme: Don't worry it's just water. Moving on to the next dare Ana Paula kiss for three minutes.

Paula:*blushing* Do we have to do it in front of everyone?

Supreme: You don't have to, if you guys want to be alone go inside that room

Ana & Paula:*Blush enter the room and close the door*

Ness: How are we going to know their actually doing the dare?

Supreme: Don't worry Ness I have cameras in that room.*Walks over to the TV and turns it on showing Ana and Paula in the next room* See I got it covered guys

Lloyd: They're already kissing

Duster: And it looks like their enjoy

Porky: Gross their French kissing

Kumatora: This is kinda hot *takes out camcorder and starts recording*

Lucas: Kumatora why are you recording this

Kumatora: It's for research

Jeff: Sure "research"

Kumatora: Shut up nerd

Jeff: Hurtful

Supreme: Okay three minutes are up* turns off the TV*

Kumatora: Hey I wasn't done recording

Supreme: Don't worry Kuma you'll get more chances like this later on

*The door opens and Ana and Paula walk out*

Claus: So guys how was the kiss

Paula: It was okay

Ana: Yeah it was okay

Supreme: Well I guess that's all the truths and dares for now. Peace out bros


	3. More Reviews and Drama

Supreme: We're back motherfookers

Hinawa: Watch that language young lady

Supreme: I said motherfookers Hinawa

Hinawa: Oh okay

Porky: Why are we here again

Supreme: You guys are here again cause' two chapters aren't enough.

Tony: Am I going to kiss Jeff in this chapter

Jeff: Wait what

Tony: Nothing

Paula: Am I going to kiss Ana again in this chapter

Lucas: I thought you said your kiss with Ana was okay

Paula: It was I just want to know if I going to do it again

Kumatora: I could record that

Paula: Wait what

Kumatora: Nothing

Supreme: *Shrugs* maybe I don't know. Here is the list of truths and dares

Truths

Jeff- Which explosive do you like best: super bombs or big bottle rockets  
Ninten- Do you love Ana  
Duster- Have you ever watch Puella Magi Madoka Magica  
Dares  
Ness- Kiss Lucas  
Ninten- Kiss Claus

Supreme: Jeff you're first which do you like best: super bombs or big bottle rockets

Jeff: Big bottle rockets wait no super bombs no big bottle rockets, um is both an option

Supreme: No

Jeff: Aaaaahhhhh I don't know which one is cooler

Porky: Hurry up nerd I want to get this chapter over with

Tony: Don't talk to Jeff like that you pig

Porky: What did you say loser

Supreme:*Sprays Porky and Tony with water* No fighting

Tony: Don't people use those for cats

Supreme: Yup. Jeff have you decided

Jeff: Yes I big bottle rockets

Lloyd: Wooooo! Big bottle rockets for the win

Supreme: Ninten it's your turn do you love Ana

Ninten: Nope, all I need is my Clausy *goes over and hugs Claus*

Ana: Ninten why *runs away crying*

Paula: *Goes after Ana* Wait Ana

Ninten: Did I do something wrong

Supreme: *Facepalms* Moving on Duster have you watched Puella Magi Madoka Magica

Duster: I have and I cried for three days straight

Supreme: So did I *high fives Duster*

Supreme: We're done with the truths it's time for the dares. Ness your dare is to kiss Lucas and since the person who dared this didn't give me a time limit, we'll go for the same time limit Ana and Paula had which is 3 minutes.

Supreme: You guys can start now

Ness & Lucas: *Start kissing*

Supreme: Hey are okay Claus, you seem a little red

Claus: *Grits his teeth* I'M FINE

Supreme: Whatever you say, okay Ness Lucas you can stop now

Supreme: Next dare Ninten kiss Claus

Ninten: Whoever dared this thank you so much I love you so much but not as much as I love My little Clausy

Claus: Don't call me that

Ninten: But you love it

Claus: No I don't

Supreme: You can start now

Claus & Ninten: *Start kissing*

Kumatora: Hot damn Claus *takes out camcorder and starts recording*

*Paula & Ana walk into the room*

Supreme: You guys can stop now

Ninten: Oh hey Ana how's it going

Ana: * Whispers something into Paula's ear*

Paula: She said she's not talking to you anymore

Ninten: Why cause I said I don't love her

Ana: * Whispers in Paula's ear again*

Paula: She said you're an douchebag

Ninten: If she so mad then why doesn't she tell me in my face cause right now she's just being little bitch

Everyone except Ninten: * Gasp*

Paula: You take that back

Ninten: What if I don't want to

Paula: *Punches Ninten in the face*

Kumatora: *Restrains Paula from hurting Ninten*

Claus: Oh shit Ninten are you okay!?

Ninten: No! My nose is broken

Kumatora: Paula calm down

Supreme: *Nervously clears throat* I-I guess this in the next chapter.

Kumatora: Supreme! Help me out here

Supreme: R-Right I'm coming, Peace out bros


	4. Omg Travis and Co are too?

Supreme: We're back another chapter

Ninten: Why can't you just end this fanfic already

Lloyd: He's still salty because of Paula

Ninten: I'm not salty

Kumatora: Hey Ninten you're saltier than the sea

Ninten: *Glares at Kumatora* Shut up

Supreme: No fighting . In this chapter I wanted to mix it up so we're doing dares first

Dares

Lucas & Claus: Be each other for a whole chapter

Hinawa & Ness's Mom: Bake 100 chocolate cakes

Poo: Eat the cakes with Kumatora, Lloyd, and Tony

Ninten, Ness, Lucas, & Travis: Sing the Steven Universe theme with your own lyrics

Truths

Porky: Why are obsessed with Ness

Hinawa: How did you meet Flint

Ninten: Will you get revenge on Paula for punching you in the face

Paula: Why did you punch Ninten in the face

Supreme: *Hands Lucas and Claus hair dye* Go inside the bathroom and switch clothes

*1 minutes later*

Lucas & Claus: *Come out of the bathroom*

Ness: Which is which

Hinawa: Lucas is the one on the left

Flint: And Claus is on the right

Kumatora: How do you guys which is which

Hinawa: Honey we're their parents

Supreme: *Puts name tags on Lucas and Claus* So we don't get confused

Supreme: Next dare Hinawa and Ness's mom go inside the kitchen and start baking chocolate cake

*1 hours later*

Hinawa: *sigh* Finally done who knew you had so much chocolate in your pantry Miss Supreme

Supreme: Neither did I. Next dare, Poo this is for you with the help of Kumatora, Lloyd, and Tony eat cakes Hinawa and Ness's mom made

Poo: Very well then *takes bite out of the one of cakes*

Kumatora: These are pretty good

Tony: They're so fluffy

Lloyd: I actually hadn't had chocolate cake before

Kumatora: This'll be easy

*3 hours later*

Poo: K-Kumatora finish the last cake * falls into a food coma*

Kumatora: *Takes bite out of the last cake

Claus (actually Lucas): You can do it Kuma

Lucas (actually Claus): Tear that cake up

Kumatora: *Finishes cake* I did it! *Falls into food coma*

Supreme: That was intense.

This is the final dare for this chapter Ninten, Ness, the actual Lucas and Travis sing the Steven Universe theme but you must change some of the lyrics

Claus (Lucas): But Travis isn't here

Supreme: *Snaps fingers Travis and co. appear* Now he is

Floyd: Where the hell are we

Supreme: My house

Meryl: Why are we here

Supreme: *Sigh* Looks like I'll explain the whole thing again. You're all because I want to play truth or dare.

Leo: Go on

Supreme: And there's a dare where Travis will have tto sing a song with three other people. So I thought why should I just summon Travis might as summon all three of his friends.

Travis: Cool, one more question why are those 4 people on the floor

Supreme: They all had food comas from eating 100 cakes. They'll be fine

Supreme: Okay are you guys ready to sing

Ninten: Yeah

Ness: Yas

Claus (Lucas): Yes

Travis: Yup

Supreme: Start

Ninten: We

Ness & Claus (Lucas): Are the Psi

Travis: Kids

Ninten, Ness, & Claus (Lucas): We'll always save the day

Travis: And if you think we can't

Ninten, Ness, & Claus (Lucas): We'll always find a way that's why the people of this world

Travis: Believe in

Ninten: Ninten

Ness: Ness

Claus (Lucas): And Lucas

Travis: And Travis

Supreme: That was beautiful. Time for truths

Supreme: Porky why the hell are so obsessed with Ness, it's kinda unhealthy

Porky: I'm not obsessed with Ness just because I have one his shirts and hats doesn't mean anything

Ness: ...

Everyone except Porky: WTF Porky

Porky: You know what forget I said anything

Supreme: That was awkward moving on Hinawa how did you meet Flint

Hinawa: Well we meet in Sunshine Forest. If I was frustrated I would usually take a very long walk in the forest. That particular day I saw some picking sunflowers . I didn't want to disturb him so I went back home this continued for 3 weeks. Finally I had the courage to ask him why does keep coming back.

He said it gave him an excuse to be near me. So that's the story of how I met my Flinty-poo

Lucas (Claus): Wow dad I didn't know you were such a sentimental guy

Flint: Yeah I know

Supreme: Touching story. Ninten your turn will you get revenge on Paula for punching you

Ninten: Hell yeah I will

Supreme: *cough* salty *cough*

Ninten: I heard that

Supreme: Heard what. Paula why did punch Ninten

Paula: Well I punched Ninten because he made Ana cry and it hurts me to see her to see likes. She's the most important person to me. I would risk my life for her

Ana: *Blushes* Would you really do that for me Paula

Paula: Of course I would *hugs Ana*

Everyone except Ninten: Awwww

Ninten: Oh barf

Supreme: Well I guess that's all for now guys. Also you can now dare Travis and co. Peace out bros


	5. Yet another chapter

Supreme: I have to make yet another chapter

Claus: Can't you just end it

Supreme: Nope, my plan is to ended in the seventh chapter. Here's the new list of truths and dares

Truths

Travis are wear shorts or are still partial pants

Ness & Lucas do you each other

Ninten how many have times Claus Clausy

Dares

Ness list everything you love about Lucas and give kiss for each thing you list

Ness & Travis sing On The Run from Steven Universe

Paula sing Love Like You from Steven Universe to Ana

Supreme: Travis your first are you wear shorts or pants

Travis: I'm wear pants my favorite pair of pants to be exact

Supreme: Okay next Ness Lucas do you love each other

Lucas: Well to tell you the truth

Ness: We're dating

Claus: AWWW HELL NO!

*Charges at Ness and tackles him*

Supreme: *Grabs Claus before he can hurt Ness any further*

Supreme: Calm down Claus

Claus: NESS I'LL KILL YOU

Supreme: Someone hand me rope

Lucas: *Throws rope at Supreme*

Supreme: *Ties Claus to a chair*

Claus: Supreme you better untie me or else

Supreme: Not until you calm yourself. Ninten your next how times have you called Claus Clausy

Ninten: 700 times

Supreme: That many times? Wow. Time for the dares. Ness list everything you love about Lucas and give kiss for each thing you list

Ness: 's kind *kisses Lucas* 2. He's caring *kisses Lucas* 3. Amazing cook *kisses Lucas* 4. Really fun *kisses Lucas* 5. He's smart *kisses Lucas* 6. His eyes they're just beautiful *kisses Lucas* 7. He's organized *kisses Lucas* 8. Respectful *kisses Lucas* 9. Stays calm in horrible situations *kisses Lucas* 10. Really really cute when he's shy *kisses Lucas*

*30 minutes later*

Ness: And finally last but not least Lucas is the complete opposite of Claus *kisses Lucas*

Supreme: Are you done now

Ness: Yes

Supreme: Next dare Travis sing On The Run with Ness

Travis: Okay

Travis: It's time to get moving, time for us to have some fun. There's no time to hang around, our adventure's just begun. We'll be thinking 'bout our friends as we chase the setting sun

Travis & Ness: But we're leaving them behind, we're on the run

*instrumental*

Travis: We're on the run

Ness: I don't don't care about what all others say

Travis: We're on the run

Ness: Well I guess there are some things that will just never go away

Travis: We're on the run

Ness: I wish I could say there's no better place than home

Travis & Ness: But home's a place that I have never known. That's why we're on the run

Supreme: You sing very well. It's time for the final dare for this chapter. Paula sing Love like You to Ana

Paula: *Blushes heavily* Okay here I go *walks over to Ana* If I could begin to be Half of what you think of me I could do about anything I could even learn how to love When I see the way you act wondering when I'm coming back I could do about anything I could learn how to love like you

Paula & Ana: *Look at each other and blush heavily*

Kumatora: Paula just have sex with her already

Everyone: *Look at Kumatora*

Kumatora: What, they're my Otp

Supreme: Okay then. That's it for now. Peace out bros

Claus: Supreme untied me you better untie!

Supreme: In the next chapter Clausy

Claus: Don't call me Clausy


	6. WTF A SEX DARE?

Supreme: We're back for another chapter

Porky: I can't believe people actually want more of this junk

Supreme: *Smacks Porky upside the head*

Porky: OW! What was that for

Supreme: That was for being an ass. Here's the list of truths and dares

Truths

Ninten, Ness, Lucas, Claus, and Travis: What are your favorite animes and anime songs

Claus: Do you have a crush on anyone

Lloyd: Have you ever played Pokemon

Meryl: Do you like Travis

Ness & Lucas: How long have you guys been dating

Dares

Duster wall staple Wess to a wall

Paula: Have intercourse with Ana

Lucas: Try to speak in different language

Claus & Lucas: Tie Porky put him in a barrel and roll him down a hill

Paula: Make a horrible pun

Supreme: Ninten, Ness, Lucas, Claus, and Travis you shall start us off. What are your favorite animes and favorite anime songs

Ninten: My favorite anime is One Piece and my favorite anime song is the first opening of One Piece, We Are!

Ness: My favorite is Naruto Shippuden and my favorite song is the sixth opening of Naruto Shippuden,Sign

Lucas: My favorite is Hello Kiniro Mosaic and my favorite song is its opening Yumeiro Parade

Claus: My favorite is Gurren Lagann and my favorite song is the ost Pierce the Heavens

Travis: I actually have two favorite animes first one is Strawberry Panic and the second one is Love Stage and favorite songs are their openings which are Lovest and Kuchibiru Daydream.

Everyone: *Look at Travis*

Travis: Yeah I know I'm yuri and yaoi trash

Supreme: I feel you bro so am I * fist bumps Travis*. Claus you're next do you have a crush on anyone

Claus: No cause I'm kinda dating Ninten

Supreme: Okay then

Claus: Wait why didn't anyone gasp

Paula: It was kinda obvious that you're dating Ninten

Supreme: Lloyd have you ever played Pokemon

Lloyd: *snort* Isn't it illegal to not play Pokemon at least once

Kumatora: Nerd

Supreme: Don't be rude Kumatora. Meryl do you like Travis

Meryl: Romantically no, but as a friend yes he's a pretty rad

Supreme: Ness Lucas how long have you guys being dating

Lucas: 3 months

Ness: Next week is our anniversary

Lucas: *gasp* You remembered

Ness: How could I forget *hugs Lucas*

Everyone except Claus: Awwww

Supreme: Time for dares. Duster wall staple Wess to a wall

Duster: I'm sorry father but you made me do this

Wess: Duster what's the meaning of this. Remove these staples this instant

Supreme: Paula your turn, your dare is to hav-

Paula: What's the dare

Supreme: Uh how should I put this, your dare is to um have intercourse with Ana.

Ninten: Bwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha omg my sides

Claus: *Smacks Ninten*

Supreme: You guys don't have to you know we can move on to the dare

Ana: No I want to do the dare

Everyone except Ana: What!?

Ana: You always protect me I guess this will be my way of repaying you

Paula: Well then lets get started

Supreme: By way guys make as much noise as you want, the room you're going to enter is sound proof

Paula: Okay Ana lets go

*Paula and Ana go into close the door and lock it*

Supreme: Next dare is for Lucas, try to speak in a different language

Lucas: Okay I'll try. Watashi wa omelettes ga suki

Ness: He said I like omelettes

Lucas: Ness you understood me

Ness: Why wouldn't I

Supreme: For the next dare we need to go outside

*Everyone goes outside*

Supreme: Claus Lucas tie up Porky put in this barrel and roll him down this hill

Porky: What!?

Lucas: *Grabs Porky and ties him up*

Claus & Lucas: *Put Porky in the barrel and seal it*

Claus: This is for what you did to me and mom in Mother 3!

Lucas: Claus you're breaking the 4th wall!

Claus: I don't care! *Pushes the barrel*

Porky: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

*2 minutes later*

Supreme: *Opens the the barrel* Porky are crying

Porky: *sniffle* N-No

Supreme: Ok everyone lets go back inside

*Paula and Ana come out of the room smiling*

Supreme: Paula you get the last dare for this chapter you dare is to make a horrible pun

Paula: I don't know about you but that dare sounds *puts on sunglasses* fANAtastic

Everyone except Paula: *Facepalms*

Paula: What didn't you guys find that PUNNY

Supreme: Okay can stop now

Paula: *Puts out banana and starts peeling it* You didn't find that pun APEELING either

Supreme: You're over killing it Paula. Well I guess that's it for this chapter. Peace out bros

Paula: *Takes out a picture of a hawk* Well this chapter has been pretty HAWKward for Ana and I

Supreme: *Facepalms*


	7. I'm not going to end it just yet

Supreme: Hello everyone

Lucas: Is this the last chapter Supreme

Claus: Yeah is it the last chapter cause you said you going to end this in the seventh chapter

Supreme: Yeah about that...I lied. I'm going to actually end this fanfic in chapter 12. Here's the new list of truths and dares

Truths

Ninten: Reveal your favorite to us

Claus: Why do you not like Ness dating Lucas

Kumatora: How many Shippings do you have

Ana: So are you and Paula are dating now

Dares

Everyone: Come up with a way to break into the Absolute Safety Capsule.

Travis: Falcon Punch Ninten, Ness, and Lucas for wearing shorts

Ness & Lucas: have intercourse

Fassad: Put on a banana suit and sing the song I'm a banana

Supreme: Ninten you're first, what's your favorite food

Ninten: My favorite food are Oreos, they're just so amazing. The cream filling and the chocolate. I loved just love them, by the way do you have any

Supreme: Yeah, they're in the kitchen

Ninten: Awesome *goes into the kitchen and comes back with a plate full of Oreos*

Supreme: Claus your turn, why don't you like Ness dating Lucas

Claus: Well I guess it's just an instinct. As an older brother I have to protect Lucas from any possible danger *looks and points at Ness* like him

Supreme: I get you Claus I have to go through the same thing you're going through. Kumatora your turn to answer a question, how many ships do you have

Kumatora: Well I'm glad you asked *pulls out a list titled "My Fav Pairings"* Lets see I have about 8 ships

Supreme: Can you named them

Kumatora: The pairings that I like: Jeff x Tony, Picky x Tracey, Lloyd x Teddy don't ask why, Duster x Tessie, Ness x Lucas, Claus x Ninten , and I don't know when I came up with this ship but Hinawa x Tessie. And finally my Otp: Paula x Ana

Supreme: Okay then. Ana are you Paula now dating

Ana: Yes we are dating. We just went on our first date. It was so romantic *kisses Paula

Paula: Ah shucks Ana, not in front of everyone *blushes*

Supreme: Time for Le Dares. Everyone find a way to break into the Absolute Safety Capsule

Everyone: Challenge accepted

Ninten: *Ninten used bash*

Ness: *Ness tried PSI Rockin Omega*

Lucas & Claus: *Lucas and Claus tried PK Love Omega*

Kumatora & Poo: *Kumatora and Poo tried PK Starstorm*

Paula & Ana: *Paula and Ana tried PK Fire Omega*

Duster: *Duster used kick*

Lloyd & Jeff: *Lloyd and Jeff used shoot*

Flint & Teddy: *Flint and Teddy used bash*

Boney: *Boney used bite*

King: *King growled and lunged forward*

Picky: *Picky used bash*

Porky: *Porky thought to himself*

*Everyone destroyed the Absolute Safety Capsule*

Supreme: Guys! Calm down I said open the Absolute Safety Capsule not frickin destroy it!

Ness: Stop we got carried away

Supreme: Whatever, next dare Travis Falcon Punch Ninten, Ness, and Lucas for wearing shorts

Ninten, Ness, & Lucas: What!?

Travis: FOR PANTS! Falcon Punch! * Punches Ness in the stomach*

Ness: What hell Travis *falls to the ground*

Travis: Falcon Punch! *Punches Lucas in stomach*

Lucas: It hurts so much *starts crying*

Travis: *Turns around to see Ninten and smiles menacingly* Oh Ninten

Ninten: W-We didn't mean to make fun of you T-Travis I'm sorry

Travis: To late for sorry. Falcon Punch! * Punches Ninten in the face breaking his nose again*

Ninten: *Start crying and wallows in pain*

Travis: There got that out of my system

Floyd: Who knew Travis could look so hot when he's like this

Supreme: Uh next dare Ness Lucas have intercourse

Ness: UUUUUUUHHHHHHH!

Lucas: *Sobs*

Supreme: Or not. I guess we'll skip this dare Fassad put on a banana suit and sing the song I'm a banana

Fassad: Okay *Walks up to Porky* Hey Porky

Porky: What is it Fassad

Fassad: I'm a banana

Porky: You're a what

Fassad: I'm a banana

Porky: What happened to your clothes

Fassad: I'm a banana

*Random and obnoxious music starts*

Fassad: I'm a banana,

I'm a banana,  
I'm a banana,  
LOOK AT ME MOVE.

Yeah, Yeah.

I'm a banana,  
I'm a banana,  
I'm a banana,  
LOOK AT ME MOVE.

ARW, ARW.

Banana power,  
Banana power,  
Banana power,

Pow, Pow, Pow, Pow, Pow, Power.

Banana power,  
Banana power,  
Banana power,  
LOOK AT ME MOVE.

Uh Oh banana time,  
Uh Oh banana time,  
Uh Oh banana time,  
STOP!.

*random noises*.

Stop,  
*Random noises*.

STOP!,

Cart, Fart, Smart, Dart, Heart, Tart, Cart, Mart, Cart, Smart, Dart, Fart, Tart, Fart, Dart

*Weird Noise*,

Chicka,  
Chicka,  
Chicka,  
I am Chicka Chicky,  
*weird noises*.

Chicky *weird noises*,  
Stop!,  
*takes breathe*,  
LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL,  
Look at,  
Look at me,  
LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL,  
Look at me move,

I'm a banana,  
I'm a banana,  
I'm a banana,  
*strange howling*,  
*small explosion*,  
*Mega explosion*.

Everyone except Supreme: WTF!

Supreme: That. Was. Awesome. I guess that's it for now. Also I want to say that you ,the readers, can now ask a question to or dare Pippi, Lil' Miss Marshmallow, and yours truly me, Supreme. Peace out bros

Fassad: I'M A BANANA LOOK AT ME MOVE!


	8. Kissing and Kickflips

Supreme: What's up everyone

Lil' Miss Marshmallow: The ceiling is up

Supreme: It's an expression Lil' Miss Marshmallow

Lil' Miss Marshmallow: Oh

Supreme: Anyways here's the list of truths and dares

Truths

Jeff: Any crushes

Supreme: This fanfic is funny, what's your secret

Ninten: When will you get your revenge on Paula

Lil' Miss Marshmallow: Can you eat marshmallows

Dares

Kumatora: Kiss Lil' Miss Marshmallow

Ness & Paula: Kiss

Claus: Take away some of Ninten Oreos

Kumatora: Try to do a trick on a skateboard

Supreme: Jeff you're first any crushes

Jeff: *Nervously looks at Tony* None that you know of

Supreme: Okay next to answer is me, Supreme this fanfic is funny what's your secret... I don't have a secret. Next person to answer a question is Ninten when will you get your revenge on Paula

Ninten: Dude I honestly forgot about that, I don't care anymore actually

Supreme: Okay then. Lil' Miss Marshmallow can you eat marshmallows

Lil' Miss Marshmallow: Yes I can why do people ask me that

Supreme: Now it's time for the dares. Kumatora kiss Lil' Miss Marshmallow

Kumatora: Okay *pushes Lil' Miss Marshmallow to the wall and starts kissing her* Weird she actually tastes like marshmallows

Lil' Miss Marshmallow: *Faints*

Supreme: Must of been too much for her, Ness and Paula kiss for 5 minutes

Ness: Lucas are you okay with this

Lucas: Yeah I'm okay with this, it's just a dare

Paula: Are you okay with this Ana

Ana: Like Lucas said it's just dare *twitch*

Paula: Thanks for understanding sweetheart. Okay we're ready Supreme

Supreme: Start

Ness & Paula: *Start kissing*

Lucas: Hey Ana are you okay you seem to be a little twitchy

Ana: Twitchy!? Who's twitchy I'm not twitchy, I'm fine THIS IS FINE!

Lucas: Are sure

Ana: I said I'm fine Lucas now leave me alone

Lucas: Uh o-okay

Ness & Paula: *Still kissing*

Ana: *Twitch* I can't take this anymore! *Runs up to Ness & Paula and separates them*

Ana: *Hugs Paula* IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY GIRLFRIEND EVER AGAIN I'LL KICK ASS!

Paula: Ana calm down

Ana: *Starts crying* I'm sorry but I don't want you kiss to anyone else but me

Paula: * Wipes away Ana's tears* Don't worry you'll always be the only person I kiss *Kiss Ana*

Supreme: Well that was dramatic, Next dare Claus take some Ores from Ninten

Claus: You want me to commit suicide

Supreme: No I said to take some Oreos from Ninten

Claus: That's why

Supreme: Just do it

Claus: Fine *Walks up to Ninten* Hey Ninten look over

Ninten: Where

Claus: *Takes some Ores and runs like hell*

Ninten: Claus! Come back here! Give me back my Ores!

Claus: *Lets out a girlish scream and runs faster*

Ninten: *Catches up to Claus and tackles him down* Never ever take my Ores again!

Supreme: Last dare of the chapter Kumatora try to do a trick on a skateboard *Hands Kumatora a skateboard*

Kumatora: Alright losers I'm gonna show you how to do a proper kickflip *tries to kickflip twists ankle instead* Holy shit I twisted my fucking ankle motherfucker this hurts so much

Claus: Yup that's how you totally do a kickflip

Supreme: Well that's it for now. Peace out bros

Kumatora: Call a fucking ambulance Supreme


	9. So much violence

Supreme: Hello everyone how are doing today

Kumatora: Cruddy, my ankle still hurts

Supreme: Then maybe shouldn't of been shown off like that

Kumatora: Whatever

Supreme: Here's the list of truths and Dare

Truths

Duster: Do you like Kumatora

Kumatora: Do you miss the Magypies

Supreme: Do you like anime

Ana & Paula: What do your parents think about your relationship

Ness & Lucas: Have you guys had sex yet

Dares

Claus: Make out with Lucas

Tony: Kiss Jeff

Ana: Sing Anaconda

Claus: Beat up Porky

Ninten, Ness, Lucas: Get revenge on Travis

Supreme: Duster you're first do you like Kumatora

Duster: Romantically no for two reasons 1. She's too young for me and 2. I kinda like Tessie

Supreme: Kumatora do you miss the Magypies

Kumatora: A little bit their really they were really cool to hangout with especially Lonia

Supreme: I'm so sorry for your losses. Next truth, Supreme do you like anime. Yes I do like anime my favorite anime One Piece

Ninten: Woooo! Hell Yeah One Piece for the win

Supreme: *High fives Ninten* Next truth Ana And Paula what do your parents think about your relationship

Paula: About that, actually

Ana: Our parents don't know we're dating

Supreme: And why don't they know you're dating each other

Paula: Well every time I try to tell them I get nervous and don't tell

Ana: And my parents would freak out if I told them I'm dating Paula

Hinawa: But you still have to tell your parents

Flint: When Lucas said he was dating Ness and Claus said he was dating Ninten well we were just happy for them

Hinawa: Because they found someone they love so please just tell your parents

Paula: You're right if we're going to get married one day, we need to tell my parents

Supreme: Hinawa and Flint are awesome parents. Next question Ness and Lucas have you done intercourse

Lucas: We have

Ness: We did it last night I was bang Lucas so hard he kept screaming my name. It was awesome

Claus: Claus calm down they're dating it's fine

Lucas: Ness don't tell them that

Supreme: Now time for the dares. Claus make out with Lucas

Claus: That's weird!

Lucas: Why!

Random Yaoi Fangirls: DO IT!

Kumatora: How did they get in here

Supreme: Hey you fangirls get out of my house! Go on, out

Claus: But we're brothers

Supreme: Sorry Claus but it's a dare

Claus: Fine, come here Lucas *Grabs Lucas and start kissing him*

Kumatora: *Takes out camcorder and starts recording*

Lucas: C-Can stop now

Supreme: Sure

Claus: Do you have mouth wash

Supreme: Yeah it's in the bathroom

Claus: *Goes to the bathroom*

Supreme: Tony you have the next dare your dare is to kiss Jeff

Tony: *Smiles* Come here bad boy!*Runs towards Jeff starts kissing him*

*5 minutes later*

Supreme: Uh you guys can stop now

Jeff: *Pant* Just a few more minutes

Kumatora: They're not going to stop kissing just move on to the next dare

Supreme: Okay next dare *snickers* this dare is really funny Ana sing Anaconda

Ana: I only know the beginning

Supreme: Then sing the beginning

Ana: Fine. *Clears throat* My anaconda don't, My anaconda don't, My anaconda don't want none unless you're buns hun. That's pretty much I know

Supreme: Well you sang part of it so I guess it still counts

Paula: I want your "anaconda" Ana *Licks lips*

Supreme: Next dare

Claus: I'm back

Supreme: Great timing Claus, go beat up Porky

Claus: Okay

Porky: Claus please no remember the great times we had together

Claus: You mean none yeah I remember *cracks knuckles*

*3 hours later*

Porky: Whyyyyyyyyyy Claus

Claus: Cause you're an asshole

Supreme: Well that was bloody *looks at next dare* Next dare is going to be bloodier, Ninten, Ness, and Lucas get revenge on Travis for Falcon Punching you guys

Ninten: Yesssssss

Ness: Revenge

Lucas: Hehehehehehe

Travis: It's cool I can take on all of you

*3 Hours Later*

Ninten: Ness you have some blood on your cheek

Ness: Really thanks for telling me *Wipes off the blood on his cheek*

Meryl: Floyd check if he's dead

Floyd: *Pokes Travis with a stick*

Travis: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Leo: See I told you he's still alive

Supreme: That's all for now, bye

Travis: C-Call an *Spits out blood*a-ambulance *Blacks out*


	10. Oh Look Fuel And Giygas Are Here Too

A/N: Sorry this took so long I just got lazy

Supreme: We're back for more

Ness: Whyyyyyy? I thought you were done with this

Claus: Why can't you be done with this

Supreme: Stop whining also here's a new list of truths and dares

Truths

Kumatora: If you could keep one offensive Psi attack and lose all the others which one would you keep

Loid: Do you like anyone

Porky: Do you like like Ness

Hinawa: Does Lucas make Sunflower Crowns for you

Dares

Ness: Eat a worm

Lloyd & Jeff: Have a fistfight

Ana & Paula: Tell your parents that your dating

Loid: You have to end all your sentences with "in my trashcan" for 2 chapters

Ana: Pk fire Fuel

Supreme: Kumatora you're first, if you could keep one offensive Psi attack and lose all the others which one would you keep

Kumatora: That's a tough question but I'd keep PK Ground it's just too cool to lose

Supreme: Really? You wouldn't keep PK Starstorm

Kumatora: It's pretty cool but not as cool as PK Ground

Supreme: Okay then, Lloyd do you like anyone

Lloyd: No

Supreme: K den. Next question Porky do you like Ness

Porky: What? No! He wishes, what gave you that ludicrou- *A picture of Ness falls from Porky's pocket

Everyone: ಠ_ಠ

Claus: Uh Porky

Porky: You saw nothing alright nothing

Supreme: Porky you're a weirdo, next question Hinawa does Lucas make sunflower crowns for you

Hinawa: Yes he made about 12

Supreme: Lucas is very nice child. Time for the dares. Ness eat worm

Ness: You've got to kidding

Supreme: No I am not kidding go eat worm it's a dare

Ness: No

Supreme: It's dare do it

Ness: No

Supreme: You ate a hamburger out of the trash

Ness: That was only one time

Supreme: You're only going to be eating a worm only once just do it

Ness: Fine *Goes outside and digs up a worm* You want me to eat a worm so bad then I will *Puts worm inside his mouth and starts chewing*

Travis: Gross

Ness: It's actually not as bad as I thought. It kinda tastes like chicken

Supreme: Next dare Lloyd Jeff have a fistfight

Jeff: Okay *Cracks knuckles* Get ready loser

Lloyd: You want to go blondie, I'll flip you like an omelette

Tony: Go Jeff

Teddy: Beat up that loser Lloyd

Lloyd: AAAAAAHHHH *Runs towards Jeff and punches him in the face*

Jeff: You'll pay for that *Uppercuts Lloyd*

Lloyd: Why you *Tackles Jeff and starts punching him*

Jeff: *Pushes Lloyd off and then elbow drops him*

Lloyd: AAAGH YOU ASSHOLE YOU GOT MY FRICKIN CHEST

Jeff: Really! Are you okay! I'm sorry!

Lloyd: Just kidding *Punches Jeff in the face and gets Ninten's bat and starts hitting Jeff with it*

Jeff: *Starts bleeding from his mouth and nose* P-Please stop I give up

Lloyd: Never mess with the best

Jeff: *Grabs Lloyd's shorts and pulls them down and then blacks out*

Ana: AAAAAAHHHH My Eyes!

Leo: Woah! Did not need to see that

Ness & Porky: Tracey Picky cover your eyes

Kumatora: Lloyd, WHY THE HELL AREN'T WEARING ANY FUCKIN BOXERS

Lloyd: Cause' I like to feel the easy breezy *Pulls up his shorts and walks away*

Supreme: *Shivers* I'm never going to recover from that. Next dare *Reads the next dare* Finally it's gonna happen. Ana and Paula tell your parents that your dating

Ana: We can't they're not here

Supreme: *Snaps fingers and Ana's and Paula's parents appear*

Paula's Dad: What the hell

Ana's Parents: Where are we

Supreme: You're in my house

Paula's Dad: Who the fuck are you

Supreme: Okay three things being rude 's who are you not who the fuck are you and 3. You can call me Supreme

Ana's Mom: Okay Ms. Supreme why are we here

Supreme: Your daughters need to tell you something *Looks at Ana and Paula* Go on tell them

Ana: D-Do we have to

Supreme: Yes it's a dare

Ana's Dad: Did you do something wrong

Ana: N-No

Paula's Dad: What about you Paula

Paula: I didn't do anything wrong

Paula's Mom: What do you want to tell us

Ana: *Takes a deep breath and holds Paula's hand tightly* WE'RE DATING

Ana's Mom: *Starts crying tears of joy* Welcome to the family Paula

Paula's Mom: *Hugs Ana* We're so proud of both of you

Ana's Dad: THANK GOD you're not dating Ninten

Ninten: What's wrong with me

Ana's Dad: No offense but I never liked

Ninten: Whatever unlike your daughter I've got hunk named Claus *Hugs Claus and kisses him on his cheek*

Paula's Dad: While we're on the topic Ness I hate you

Ness: So straightforward

Ana: *Leans over to Paula and whisper* Wow, did not expect our parents to react like this

Supreme: Next dare Lloyd you have to end all your sentences with "in my trashcan" for 2 chapters, wait where's Lloyd

Lloyd: Sorry I was making a sandwich in my trashcan

Supreme: Next dare Ana PK Fire Fuel

Ana: Fuel isn't here

Supreme: *Snaps fingers* Now he is

Fuel: Hey everyone how's it going

Ana: I'm sorry Fuel, PK FIRE OMEGA

Fuel: PK wha- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT SOMEONE FUCKIN PUT IT OUT

Ana: PK FREEZE OMEGA

Fuel: UUUUUUUUHHHHHHH...thank...you

Supreme: Well I guess that's it for now, Stay Groovy

?: It's Not Over Until I Say It's Over

Supreme: It's you

*Setting turns into Pokemon game setting*

Supreme: A wild Giygas appeared, Go Ana and Ness

Ness: What the hell, did we just get released by balls

Supreme: Yeah just go with it

Ness: Whatever

*Giygas use PK Rockin Gamma on Ness, it wasn't very effective*

Supreme: Ness use PK Flash, Ana use Sing

*Giygas used PK Rockin Omega on Ana, it was super effective. Ness used PK Flash on Giygas, Giygas felt strange. Ana used Sing on Giygas, it was super effective*

Ana: How long do we need to do this

Supreme: Until I catch him Ness use bash Ana use Sing

*Giygas felt strange, Giygas used PK Rockin Omega on himself, it was not very effective. Ness used Bash on Giygas, Ness got a SMAAAAASH. Ana used Sing on Giygas, it was super effective*

Supreme: Alright Go MasterBall *Throws a MasterBall at Giygas*

Giygas: AAAHHH Fuck! You Hit My Eye! Fuck! What The Hell Man

Supreme: Crap! Are you okay man? I'm sorry

Giygas: No I'm not okay you threw a ball at my eye! I just wanted to join your Truth or Dare game, but no you decided to use those two fuckers to attack me! You know what fuck you, fuck your Truth or Dare game, and fuck your couch *Smacks Lloyd's sandwich out of his hands and walks away*

Lloyd: Noooo my sandwich in my trashcan

Supreme: I feel really bad now uuuhh I guess you can question or dare Giygas and Fuel now, Stay Groovy I guess

Lloyd: *Starts crying* My Sandwich in my trashcan


	11. Almost There

Supreme: Sup' how's everyone doing today

Giygas: Shut up and die

Supreme: Giygas I said I'm sorry

Giygas: Sorry isn't good enough

Supreme: Fine whatever. Here's the list of truths and dares

Truth

Lucas: Have you ever cried for no reason

Ness: How did you and Lucas meet

Porky: Why are you an ass

Dares

Poo: Kiss Ness

Ninten: Headbutt Supreme

Jeff: Learn PSI

Supreme: Lucas you're first have you ever cried for no reason

Lucas: No I haven't

Claus: Lucas don't lie, one I went to the grocery store for about 30 minutes and when I came back Lucas was curled up in a ball and sobbing and saying that I abandoned him

Lucas: Claus stop embarrassing me

Supreme: Next question Ness how did you and Lucas meet

Ness: I meet Lucas while I was on my way to the arcade. He told me that he got lost on his way to the bakery and from then we became friends and then a couple

Supreme: You got lost on your way to the bakery

Lucas: We just moved to Onett

Supreme: Whatever. Porky why are you an ass

Porky: I'm not that much of an ass

Supreme: Yes you are, moving on Kumatora do you like someone

Kumatora: *Walks up to Lil' Miss Marshmallow and grabs her ass* Does this answer the question

Lil' Miss Marshmallow: Please stop your embarrassing me

Supreme: Time for dares, Poo kiss Ness

Poo: *Pins Ness against the wall and starts nipping at Ness's neck* You like this don't you, you dirty slut

Ness: Aaah...nngh

Supreme: POO!

Poo: What

Supreme: I said kiss Ness not do what you're doing to him

Poo: Oh *Kiss Ness* Very sorry Ness that I did this to you

Supreme: Next dare Ninten headbutt Supreme wait headbutt Supreme

Ninten: Okay *Headbutts Supreme in the stomach*

Supreme: Ninten you bitch

Ninten: Like you always say it's a dare

Supreme: L-Last dare of the chapter Jeff learn PSI

Jeff: I-I don't think I can

Supreme: Just do it

Jeff: Alright I'll try *Takes a deep breath* Go PSI ROCKIN'

Supreme: Try PK Love

Jeff: PK LOVE

Supreme: This might take a while won't it

Everybody: Yup

Supreme: *Sigh* Great

*5 weeks later*

Jeff: I-I-I can't do it *Start crying* I'll never be useful

Tony: *Slaps Jeff* You can do it, now stop crying

Jeff: But But

Tony: What's favorite thing

Jeff: T-Technology

Tony: Then say it

Jeff: *Wipes his tears* You're right I just need to try harder

Tony: Do it jeff

Jeff: *Puts his hands together to resemble a gun* PSI TECHNO *Several silver and blue laser were shot from Jeff's hands*

Ness:It's like PSI Rockin

Supreme: Jeff! You did it

Jeff: Woo! I learned Psi

Supreme: Well that's all for now the next chapter will be the final chapter and I'd like to ask everyone who is reading this to come up with as many truths and dares as possible and make them crazy as possible, I want to make the final chapter the best chapter, so please would you, the readers, do that for me? Also I'd like to everyone who's been reading this crappy fanfiction. Stay groovy


End file.
